


55-David

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] "Un duo ça signifie toi et moi. Si l'un de nous s'en va, l'équation ne tient plus debout."
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas





	55-David

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Rose Boscorelli ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n’avait jamais vu son fils dans un tel état auparavant. Il était venu la rejoindre dans son établissement à la fin de son service. Alors que d’habitude il terminait la soirée en compagnie de ses collègues et amis, il avait choisi de venir s’isoler sur l’un des tabourets de son bar, un verre de whisky entre les doigts. Il y en avait eu un deuxième, puis un troisième. Pas une seule fois il n’avait ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que lui réclamer un nouveau verre. Alors qu’il lui en demandait un quatrième, Rose lui prit le récipient des mains. Il leva la tête vers elle, mais un simple regard ne suffirait pas à la faire céder.

« Maurice, parle-moi. »

Son fils rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et soupira, lui faisant comprendre que non, il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais une pression de la main maternelle sur son bras finit par lui faire rendre les armes. Il n’avait même plus de volonté propre. Il mit en cause le whisky pour cela. 

« J’ai tout foutu en l’air…  
\- Faith ?  
\- J’ai agi égoïstement par peur de la perdre, mais c’est comme ça que je l’ai finalement perdue.  
\- Oh, Mau’… Je suis désolée.  
\- Je ne voulais juste pas qu’elle parte… J’ai besoin d’elle… »

Les larmes dans les yeux de son fils l’inquiétaient. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entrait en conflit avec sa meilleure amie et collègue, il s’était déjà senti coupable à n’en plus dormir la nuit, mais il ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans un tel état. 

« Qu’as-tu fait ? Explique-moi.  
\- Je l’ai embrassé.  
\- Tu… quoi ? »

** Flashback **

Les deux officiers de 55-David se trouvaient dans les vestiaires du commissariat. Ils venaient de terminer leur service après une longue, très longue soirée. Depuis quelques semaines, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu’une dispute n’éclate. Et plus les jours passaient, plus celles-ci étaient intenses. Beaucoup se demandaient comment l’officier Yokas, ou plutôt Mitchell désormais, faisait pour continuer à patrouiller avec l’officier Boscorelli et, surtout, comment elle faisait pour ne pas lui avoir déjà collé son poing dans la figure. La vérité c’était qu’elle en mourrait d’envie. Mais elle refusait de se laisser porter par sa colère au risque de faire quelque chose qu’elle regretterait l’instant d’après. 

Mais ce soir-là était pire que les autres. Lasse de tant de tension, Faith avait fini par annoncer à Bosco qu’elle en avait ras-le-bol de tout cela et qu’elle allait sûrement demander à se faire muter rapidement sur un autre secteur. Si cela avait suffi à calmer instantanément son partenaire, cela n’avait duré que le temps de terminer leur patrouille. 

« Tu ne peux pas te faire muter ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !  
\- Ah oui ? Et explique-moi donc pourquoi, Bosco ?  
\- Tu as toute ta vie ici ! Tes enfants, la maison dans laquelle tu as grandie…  
\- Emily entre au lycée l’année prochaine et Charlie au collège. C’est justement pile le bon moment. Et pour la maison, déménager n’est pas un problème. Trop de choses y sont rattachées désormais, alors changer de décor ne pourrait pas faire de mal.  
\- Tu as ton travail, tes amis, ta famille… moi.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu te mettras cela dans le crâne Bosco ?! Toute ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi !  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit !  
\- Oh mais tu n’as pas besoin de le dire ! Depuis que je te connais tu t’es toujours comporté comme un macho arrogant et égoïste ! Tout n’a toujours tourné qu’autour de toi !!  
\- Alors c’est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?! Que je suis un ingrat égoïste ?!  
\- C’est exactement ce que tu es, et ce que tu as toujours été ! Depuis que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi la première fois à l’académie, tu n’as pas changé !  
\- Oh parce que madame est une sainte peut-être ?!  
\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ça ?!  
\- Ça veut dire que si tu t’étais plainte un peu moins, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes ?!  
\- Parce que c’est de ma faute maintenant ?!  
\- Ah ! Tu vois ce que ça fait d’être celle que l’on accuse ?! Tu n’arrêtes pas de rejeter la faute sur moi, peu importe ce qu’il arrive. Et quand ce n’est pas la mienne, c’est celle de quelqu’un d’autre !  
\- Je t’interdis de dire une chose pareille !  
\- Tu te plains de mon comportement, mais jamais tu n’as demandé à changer de partenaire de patrouille ! Tu te plaignais de Fred et des enfants, mais tu ne faisais rien pour arranger les choses ! Même quand ton mari à commencer à changer, tu avais toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher ! Quand quelque chose n’allait pas avec Emily, tu t’en prenais à lui plutôt que de te remettre toi-même en question !  
\- Est-ce que t’es en train de me dire que je une mauvaise mère ?!  
\- Oui !!  
\- Que… Comment peux-tu… Comment tu… ? »

La voix de Faith n’était plus qu’un murmure tremblant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Bosco regretta amèrement les dernières paroles qu’il venait de lui cracher au visage. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Dans le regard de sa meilleure amie il pouvait lire une colère sourde, mais aussi de la douleur. Il venait de lui faire plus mal que s’il l’avait touché physiquement. 

« Faith, je… »

Il s’approcha d’elle mais elle recula. Son dos finit par rencontrer le métal d’un casier. Elle ne cessait de secouer la tête, l’interdisant de s’approcher d’elle ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Puisant au plus profond de sa colère, elle trouva la force d’aligner plus de deux mots à la suite sans que sa voix ne se brise de nouveau.

« Et tu espères que je vais rester après ça ? Tu es un monstre Bosco…  
\- Je suis désolé Faith, je ne voulais pas…  
\- Pas dire ça ? C’est trop tard, Bos’… »

Elle eut un rire triste. Bosco s’approcha encore d’elle et tenta de poser les mains sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de repousser ses bras d’un violent mouvement tout en lui criant dessus. Le nœud dans sa gorge empêcha sa voix d’être plus qu’un cri chuchoté.

« Ne me touche pas !!  
\- Faith… »

La jeune femme baissa la tête alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Doucement, il passa les doigts sur son visage pour récolter les perles salées. Ce geste lui fit relever les yeux. Désemparé par tant d’émotions dans les deux océans d’émeraude qu’il avait devant lui, Bosco ne réfléchit pas et se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme elle ne fit aucun geste pour se libérer, il vint poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et accentua la pression sur sa bouche. Au bout d’un moment il lui sembla même qu’elle répondait à son baiser.

« Les gars, on n’entendait plus de bruit alors on s’est dit qu’on pouvait enfin-  
\- Doux jésus… »

Les deux officiers de 55-Charlie venaient de passer la porte des vestiaires et étaient restés figés devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Davis avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, et se tenait là, bouche bée. Sully n’en menait pas large non plus. Bosco et Faith étaient en train de s’embrasser. Mais cela ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde avant que la jeune femme ne repousse violemment son partenaire et sorte en courant de la pièce, non sans avoir bousculé les deux hommes au passage. 

« Fait chier ! »

Frustré d’avoir été interrompu, Bosco venait de donner un coup de poing dans le casier. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il n’avait pas prévu de l’embrasser, mais il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à ce que Faith réponde à son baiser. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, cherchant à la calmer ou du moins l’interrompre suffisamment pour pouvoir lui parler. Il avait espéré avoir une chance de s’excuser et d’expliquer son comportement. Mais l’arrivée des garçons avait fait s’envoler toutes ses chances. Sully ne s’en remettait pas.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Alors c’est comme ça que tu règles toutes tes disputes, Bosco ?  
\- Est-ce qu’on tombe mal, vieux ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, tu penses ! »

Sur ces paroles sarcastiques, Bosco termina de se changer et sorti en bousculant les collègues.

« Abrutis… »

La porte claqua derrière lui.

** Fin du flashback **

« Elle t’a rendu ton baiser, tout n’est peut-être pas perdu.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Son mari est mort l’an dernier et les choses étaient revenues à la normal entre eux.  
\- C’est peut-être ce qu’elle essayait de faire croire. »

Bosco reprit une gorgée de whisky puis leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?  
\- Si elle l’avait voulu, elle aurait pu te repousser non ?  
\- C’est ce qu’elle a fait.  
\- Quand vos collègues sont entrés, mais avant ?  
\- J’en sais rien, Ma’…  
\- On ne rend pas un baiser si on n’en a pas envie mon fils.  
\- Mais… et Fred ?  
\- Quand tu détestes une personne que tu as aimé, il est difficile après de retrouver les mêmes sentiments, même quand les choses vont mieux.  
\- Maintenant c’est moi qu’elle déteste. Cela fait des semaines qu’on n’arrive pas à se parler sans que ça dégénère. Et après ce soir… je doute de pouvoir l’empêcher de partir. »

Le silence retomba entre les deux Boscorelli. La matriarche alla s’occuper de clients qui lui faisaient signe. Quand elle revint, il n’avait pas bougé. Mais il n’avait pas bu davantage. Au moins il y avait quelque chose de positif à le faire parler : pendant ce temps-là il ne buvait pas.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu’elle parte ?  
\- Oui. Enfin non, pas vraiment.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi toi tu n’as pas envie de la voir partir ?  
\- Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire depuis le début. Elle est la seule qui me supporte. Et… j’ai besoin d’elle.  
\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment la seule raison ? »

Bosco ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère. Elle le regardait avec des yeux qui semblaient dire : ‘je sais parfaitement quel est le fond du problème, mais je veux l’entendre de ta bouche’. Face au regard perdu de son fils, Rose continua.

« Pourquoi l’as-tu embrassée ?  
\- Je… Je ne voulais pas l’embrasser !  
\- Maurice… Sois honnête avec toi-même.  
\- D’accord ! D’accord ! C’est vrai, peut-être que je le voulais. Mais pas comme ça. Seulement… Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne voulais pas la perdre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ?! Mais je n’en sais rien !! Parce que c’est ma meilleure amie ! Parce que… »

La vieille dame commença à sourire.

« Parce que ?  
\- Parce que je… »

Il marqua une pause, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose.

« Il faut que je file !!  
\- Va, mon fils ! »

Bosco sortit du bar en courant, laissant son verre d’alcool sur le comptoir. 

Une fois installé dans sa Mustang, Bosco se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Davis. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Comme il le pensait, son collègue était en train de boire un verre avec les autres. Il lui demanda simplement si Faith était avec eux. Mais le jeune officier lui répondit par la négative ; il ne l’avait pas vu depuis l’épisode des vestiaires. Bosco le remercia brièvement et raccrocha. Il n’avait plus qu’à prendre la direction de l’appartement de sa partenaire. Ça n’allait pas être une mince affaire de régler tout cela.

*

La voiture se gara le long du trottoir et Bosco coupa le moteur après avoir serré le frein à main. Il faisait nuit noire et seuls quelques lampadaires venaient éclairer l’entrée de l’immeuble. Il passa la porte du hall et grimpa les escaliers deux par deux. Il était déterminé à lui prouver qu’il méritait une chance de se faire pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu’il avait dites un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

A l’intérieur de l’appartement, Faith venait de couper le jet d’eau chaude de la douche. Elle resta un instant immobile, laissant les gouttes faire leur chemin le long de sa peau humide jusqu’à s’évader par le biais des canalisations. Après un instant elle tira le rideau et se saisit d’une serviette éponge sur le meuble et se sécha le visage et les cheveux, brièvement, avant de l’enrouler autour de son corps. Prudemment elle enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et essuya ses pieds sur le tapis. C’est alors que quelques coups frappés sur le bois de la porte d’entrée résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Pestant à mi mots contre ce visiteur inopportun, elle quitta la salle de bain pieds-nus et alla jeter un œil dans le judas. 

« Va-t-en Bosco… »

Son collègue se tenait de l’autre côté de la porte et, après un soupir, elle s’était décidée à lui demander de partir. Ainsi il ne s’acharnerait pas à frapper encore et encore dans l’espoir de la faire réagir. Il était bien la dernière personne qu’elle avait envie de voir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. 

Depuis qu’elle avait quitté le commissariat un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait bloqué tous les événements récents dans un coin de sa tête et n’était pas revenue dessus. Elle ne le voulait pas. La vérité c’est qu’elle avait peur de mettre des mots sur ce qui s’était passé. Mais Bosco lui, ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber. 

« Ouvre-moi s’il te plait.  
\- Il est tard, j’aimerais aller me coucher.  
\- Faith…  
\- Pars, je t’ai dit.  
\- J’ai besoin de m’expliquer.  
\- Et moi j’ai besoin de dormir.  
\- Faith, s’il te plait. Je tiens vraiment à m’excuser.  
\- Excuses acceptées. Maintenant va-t’en.  
\- Ce n’est pas un jeu Faith ! »

La jeune femme trouva ce soudain accès de colère de Bosco très inapproprié dans leur situation. Si quelqu’un avait une bonne raison d’être énervée c’était bien elle, et de loin. Il n’était pas question qu’elle le laisse s’engager dans cette voie-là. C’est pourquoi elle tenta une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à la pseudo-conversation qu’ils étaient en train d’avoir au travers de sa porte d’entrée.

« Je ne joue pas Bosco. Tu veux t’excuser alors je t’excuse. Point final.  
\- Je ne te crois pas. »

Cette fois c’était son tour de sentir le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Alors elle posa son front contre le bois de la porte pour tenter de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans. Il y avait déjà eu assez de dégât comme ça un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Faith finit par lui ouvrir la porte en soupirant, lui intimant de faire comme chez lui, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Bosco resta une seconde sur le pas de la porte, doublement surprit, à la fois par le comportement de la jeune femme mais également par la tenue dans laquelle elle avait concédé à lui ouvrir. En effet, elle n’avait pas pris le temps de se changer et était toujours en drap de bain, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur ses épaules nues. Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle s’était vêtue d’une robe de chambre bleu clair lui descendant jusqu’au cheville. Elle avait également relevé ses cheveux encore humides en une queue de cheval lâche. Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle se mit à préparer du café. Elle le sentait, la nuit allait être longue. Elle était déjà fatiguée de leur service du soir, mais les événements de la soirée l’avaient littéralement épuisé. Pas nécessairement sur le plan physique en fait. Elle était mentalement vidée.

De son côté, Bosco n’en menait pas large. Depuis qu’elle avait cédé et qu’elle lui avait ouvert sa porte, il avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle ne lui avait pas ouvert parce qu’elle en avait envie, non. Elle l’avait fait parce qu’elle était tout simplement lasse de se battre, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour cela, il se sentait mal. Tant de détails qui s’accumulaient au fil des minutes et qui venaient lui rappeler l’étendue des dégâts qu’il avait causés. Et même si cela partait au départ d’un bon sentiment – quoi qu’un peu égoïste de sa part tout de même – il savait qu’il aurait du mal à rattraper la situation. Ils venaient d’atteindre un point de non-retour. Si les choses ne s’arrangeaient pas ce soir, alors elles ne s’arrangeraient jamais.

Ils prirent tous les deux places autour de la table du salon et restèrent silencieux. Aucun des deux n’osait regarder l’autre. La tension était palpable, mais pourtant ils ne firent aucun geste, ne prononcèrent aucun mot pour débloquer la situation. Seul le bruit de la machine crachotant le café résonnait dans l’appartement. C’est ainsi que s’écoulèrent les minutes suivantes. Quand le silence vint reprendre ses droits, Faith se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec lenteur. En cet instant elle n’avait besoin que d’une seule chose : dormir. Mais une bonne dose de caféine ferait très bien l’affaire en attendant que Bosco décide de s’en aller. A cette pensée, la policière se félicita mentalement d’avoir préparé une cafetière pleine, et non pas le minimum syndical pour remplir leurs deux tasses.

Une fois qu’elle les eut servis, Faith reprit sa place en face de Bosco. Ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains pour se lancer, car il sentait grandir l’impatience de celle qui était sa meilleure amie il y a de cela encore quelques heures. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il devait justifier son comportement ou tout simplement s’excuser, mais pourtant il fallait bien qu’il commence quelque part. Alors il inspira profondément et laissa parler son cœur comme il ne le faisait que très rarement, en priant pour que cela suffise. 

« Tu avais raison quand tu as dit que j’étais un ingrat et un égoïste. Je le reconnais, c'est ce que je suis. Mais il y a un point sur lequel tu t'es trompée. Je ne considère pas que le monde tourne autour de moi, loin de là. Faith... c'est tout mon monde qui tourne autour de toi. Tu es la constante dans ma vie. Tu es la seule qui me fasse réellement confiance et qui me soutienne envers et contre tout. En dehors de ma mère, tu es la seule pour qui je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à donner ma vie. Avec toi je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, du moins c'est la sensation que j'ai. Et Faith... si tu n'es plus là je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Alors oui j'ai paniqué. J’étais désespéré même. Après toutes ces fois où j'ai essayé de te faire changer d'avis au détour d'une conversation, je ne savais plus quoi faire... »

Bosco regarda ses mains un instant et lissa machinalement le bois de la table. Il semblait réellement désemparé. Son regard passait d’un point à un autre dans la pièce, ne parvenant pas à se focaliser sur quelque chose de précis. Finalement il but une gorgée de café et garda ses mains autour de la tasse. C’était comme s’il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour pouvoir continuer à se confesser.

« Alors ce soir quand tu as commencé à hausser le ton, je me suis mis en colère. C’était plus fort que moi. Je bouillonnais intérieurement parce que je n'étais pas fichu de te garder auprès de moi et que je te donnais même l'envie de partir encore plus vite. Un reproche en entrainant un autre, j'en suis venu à dire des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je sais bien que tu dois avoir du mal à avaler ça, mais c'est la vérité. D’une certaine manière je pense qu'au fond de moi je me suis dit que puisque ta décision semblait être prise et définitive, peut-être serait-ce plus facile de te laisser partir si on en venait à sa détester mutuellement... »

Après avoir admis cela, il resta un moment sans parler. Ses mots semblaient flotter entre eux comme un écho au-dessus de la table. Ce que Bosco avait pensé être une solution leur avait fait bien plus de mal qu’autre chose. Et pourquoi au final ? Il se passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés en poussant un long soupir. Puis il reprit la parole. 

« Mais quand tu t'es mise à pleurer... je me suis rendu compte que ça ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles, bien au contraire. Et savoir que je venais de te faire tant de mal pour rien, je me suis haï pour ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que tu comprennes que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi et que tout ce je veux c'est te garder près de moi... J'ai besoin de toi Faith... »

Faith n’avait pas relevé la tête, et les quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées de l'élastique retenant ses cheveux en arrière venaient cacher son visage aux yeux de Bosco. Mais un très léger soubresaut de ses épaules, suivit d'un autre, puis encore un autre, lui suffirent à comprendre que son monologue l'avait atteinte. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise pour venir se placer devant Faith (qui était assise de côté face à la table), puis avec hésitation il se pencha vers elle et entoura son dos de ses bras. Il posa la tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux. Ses mains entamèrent un va-et-vient dans le dos de la jeune femme. Mais au lieu de se détendre, tout son corps se raidit. Elle se redressa et il fut obligé de faire un pas en arrière quand elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, juste pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

Pendant un instant elle continua de marcher, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle s’arrêta finalement devant la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Machinalement, elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre et garda ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, comme si elle avait froid. Les propos de Bosco résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle était censée lui en vouloir, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ça l’atteignait autant ? Décidément, elle avait bien besoin de prendre du recul.

*

Ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour Faith. D'abord sur le plan affectif. Son mariage, qui battait déjà de l'aile depuis un moment, venait d'être réduit à néant. Le comportement de Fred ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Elle avait recommencé à espérer quand il s'était remis de sa toute première crise cardiaque, mais il n’avait pas fallu longtemps avant que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Ne pouvant plus supporter la situation davantage, et craignant pour la sécurité de ses enfants, elle s'était finalement décidée à demander le divorce ainsi que la garde exclusive d'Emily et Charlie. Le juge avait fini par statuer en faveur du père des enfants mais, comme sa fille était assez grande, elle avait pu choisir de rester avec sa mère. Son frère n’était revenu vivre avec eux que quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Fred était mort d’une nouvelle crise cardiaque.

Sur le plan professionnel, ses problèmes se répercutaient de différentes manières. Elle était moins concentrée et donc plus dangereuse pour elle-même et son partenaire pendant leurs patrouilles. Mais son caractère en était affecté également. Elle dormait beaucoup moins bien et le manque de sommeil la rendait particulièrement irritable. Déjà que son caractère bien trempé faisait souvent des étincelles en se frottant à celui de Bosco en temps normal, ces derniers temps il était devenu dangereux de se trouver dans les parages quand ces deux-là avaient leur tête des mauvais jours.

En plus de ça Bosco s'était amouraché du sergent Maritza Cruz. Faith ne pouvait pas voir cette femme en peinture. C'était donc un sujet très électrique entre les deux officiers de 55-David, surtout que Bosco refusait de croire sa partenaire quand celle-ci le mettait en garde contre la brunette. Elle était persuadée que Cruz se servait de lui et que les conséquences risquaient d'être dramatiques. Lui en revanche se bornait à lui répondre qu'elle se faisait des idées, que derrière son apparente inquiétude se cachait de la jalousie mal placée. Ce que Faith n’avait d’ailleurs jamais prit la peine de nier. Plus Bosco passait de temps avec Cruz, plus leurs rapports à eux se dégradaient. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il le pouvait Bosco laissait sa partenaire de patrouille pour se joindre à la brigade criminelle.

Ce n’était en réalité que des petits détails, peut-être insignifiants pour certains, mais mis ensemble cela commençait à former un trop plein que Faith avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Entre tout cela, et monde qui était en train de mal tourner sous ses yeux, un peu plus chaque jour, sans que son métier ne puisse rien y faire… Alors oui, elle avait envie de tout plaquer et partir. Lors d’une soirée passée avec son partenaire, elle avait évoqué son mal-être et son envie de changement. Il avait tout d’abord été surpris par sa confession, car elle n’avait rien laissé paraître de tout cela, mais avait cherché à en savoir plus. Quand elle avait commencé à lui parler de son envie de tout littéralement tout abandonner pour reprendre à zéro ailleurs, laissant derrière elle New York et la 55e division, son attitude avait changé. Comme si soudain il réalisait l’ampleur de la situation. 

Bosco s’était en effet rendu compte de ce que cela pourrait signifier si elle partait. Et dans un sens il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que son comportement était injuste. Car une partie de leur vie était liée l’une à l’autre. Et partir mettrait fin à 55-David, la base de leur relation, de leur amitié depuis de nombreuses années. Il était hors de question de la voir mettre tout cela en pièce sans réagir. Alors pendant plusieurs semaines il avait tenté de la raisonner, de lui faire changer d’avis. Mais il avait l’impression de s’attaquer à la destruction d’un building à la petite cuillère. C’est ainsi que la tension entre les deux n’avait fait que grimper, encore et encore jusqu’à cette nuit. Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, Faith bénit le calendrier scolaire qui faisait que ses deux enfants étaient actuellement chez leurs grands-parents, et non ici à assister à ce qui devait être la confrontation du siècle.

« Faith… Je- »

La voix hésitante de Bosco la ramena dans le présent. Peut-être s’était-elle montrée égoïste dans sa décision, mais cela ne justifiait aucunement son comportement, et encore moins ses propos blessants. Il ne fallait pas qu’il espère s’en sortir aussi facilement. Pas juste avec un discours, aussi bouleversant qu’il puisse être. Sans se retourner, elle lui coupa la parole.

« Depuis que l'on se connaît, je n'ai jamais ressenti à tes côtés ce sentiment de confusion que j'éprouve en ce moment même. Et le ciel m'en est témoin, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs avec toi... De la joie à la peine, en passant par la déception et le remord. La colère et la peur également. Bon sang ! Il y a tant de fois où tu m'as rendue malade d'inquiétude... Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais… non, jamais je ne t'ai autant détesté qu'aujourd'hui. Oh, bien sûr je ne dis pas que je ne t'en aie jamais voulu de m'avoir blessée, que ce soit volontaire ou non d'ailleurs. »

Finalement, elle se décida à lui faire face. Sur le visage de son partenaire se peignait un mélange de surprise et de tristesse. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, ce qui, paradoxalement, la poussa à continuer sur sa lancée. Malgré les belles paroles qu’il lui avait offertes en guise d’excuse, elle voulait lui rendre coup pour coup ce qu’il lui avait fait subir dans les vestiaires du commissariat un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle en avait plus qu’assez d’encaisser sans broncher. Elle n’avait fait que ça pendant des années quand elle était mariée avec Fred. Aujourd’hui, elle en avait tout simplement marre. Et tant pis si c’est Bosco qui devait payer les pots cassés. 

« Oui, je te déteste. De tout mon être, Bosco, je te déteste. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Ce qui me tue, tu vois, c'est cette confusion que me procure ce sentiment. Parce qu'au fond je sais que c'est contre-nature. On ne peut pas éprouver tant de haine envers quelqu'un à qui l'on tient plus qu'à sa propre vie. Mais pourtant c'est ce qui m'arrive. Je t'en veux tellement de me faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Et ça me fou en rogne d'être autant affectée par tout ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Hein, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu’est-ce qui est si différent pour que, tout d'un coup je ne sois plus capable d'intérioriser tout ça ? Parce que moi, franchement je ne vois pas. »

Bosco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Elle lui en bouchait un coin, pas vrai ? Tant mieux. Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de faire une nouvelle tentative, elle poursuivit son soliloque.

« En fait si je vois bien une raison, mais elle ne me plait pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que cette raison c'est toi, Bosco. Tout est de ta faute. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi... ni même depuis quand, mais tu es différent. Et ça, ça ne me plait pas du tout Bosco. Je t'en veux déjà suffisamment comme ça, alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il y en ait toujours plus à ajouter ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les choses changent ? Ce qu'on avait avant n'était-il pas assez précieux ? »

Le policier commençait à assimiler les propos de sa partenaire malgré le choc causé par la violence de ses mots. Bon, d’accord… Ce n’était sûrement pas aussi violent que ce qu’il avait pu lui cracher au visage alors qu’ils se disputaient au poste, certes. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à cela. Elle avait beau lui répéter à quel point elle le détestait, il était encore capable de lire entre les lignes. Et il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir su interpréter les signes au bon moment. Sa jalousie vis-à-vis de Cruz, notamment, ainsi que sa patience à toute épreuve vis-à-vis de lui et de son comportement qu’elle ne tolérait pourtant pas toujours. Sa façon se toujours prendre sa défense face à Fred ou n’importe qui d’autre, et ce, même si elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher personnellement.

« Ma vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça... Jusque-là j'ai toujours su tenir le cap et tout intérioriser pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer. Mais ces derniers temps tu m’as rendu les choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Mon monde était en train de s’effriter et moi avec, mais j’avais fini par accepter le fait que me battre n’y changerais rien. Je me suis dit que peut-être partir était la meilleure chose à faire. Laisser le passé derrière et repartir sur de bonnes bases, ce genre de choses. Mais je ne pouvais pas juste lever les voiles et refaire ma vie sans prendre en compte toute les données de cette foutue équation qui correspond à ma vie. Pour mes enfants, il n'y avait aucun problème majeur au final. Tout venait de moi, encore une fois. Ou plutôt de nous. Parce que depuis que tu es entré de ma vie, tu es un facteur important dans mes prises de décisions. Malgré nos disputes de plus en plus fréquentes, je ne pouvais pas juste te planter là sans penser aux conséquences. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller en douceur. On peut dire que tu ne m'auras pas rendu la tâche facile. Et plus je tentais d'argumenter plus tu t'enflammais. Ça a toujours été la manière dont tu fonctionnes : tu te réfugies dans la colère pour cacher d'autres sentiments que tu ne sais pas gérer. J’aurais peut-être dû voir ta détresse derrière tes propos de plus en plus violents, mais je me rends compte que je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas les voir tout comme toi tu ne voulais pas les admettre. Nous jouions au sourd et au muet. Mais le muet fini toujours par se faire comprendre par ses gestes. J’aurais pourtant souhaité que tu t'abstiennes... J'aurais alors pu gérer. J’aurais au moins eu une bonne raison de te haïr... »

Repenser au baiser qu’il lui avait donné dans les vestiaires la fit frissonner. La force et l’intensité qu’il y avait mis lui avait coupé le souffle. Instinctivement elle le lui avait rendu, et elle ne regrettait rien. Que serait-il arrivé si leurs collègues n’avaient pas débarqué à l’improviste ? Elle s’ébroua mentalement. Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles elle devait penser si elle tenait à garder la tête froide. Finalement Bosco n’avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort : elle aurait sûrement pu mieux gérer la situation s’ils en étaient restés aux paroles blessantes. Il est beaucoup plus facile d’oublier quelqu’un que l’on déteste que quelqu’un que l’on aime à mourir. Bosco poussa de nouveau un soupir. Elle osa une œillade dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur la ville endormie. Il avait les épaules affaissées. La situation lui pesait également.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, Faith…  
\- Je ne n’en ai pas non plus envie. Mais je n’ai pas le choix, Bosco.  
\- On a toujours le choix, tu le sais bien.  
\- S’il te plait… »

Elle aurait voulu que sa voix retranscrive l’exaspération qu’elle souhaitait ressentir tout au fond d’elle. Mais quand les mots quittèrent ses lèvres ce fut sous forme d’une supplique désespérée. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de se disputer avec Bosco, parce que l’un et l’autre se retrouvaient à chaque fois dans un état misérable. 

« Alors c’est tout ?! »

Bosco se leva brusquement et s’approcha de Faith. Cette dernière se retourna et aperçu ce mélange caractéristique de colère et de déception dans les yeux de son partenaire. Et voilà, ils allaient de nouveau se disputer. Ces derniers temps, il lui semblait que ça vie ne se résumait qu’à cela : se disputer. Comment ne pas vouloir partir très loin dans ces conditions ?

« Hein, c’est tout ? C’est comme ça que ça va se terminer ? Tu vas juste t’en aller, et hop ! on passe à autre chose ?  
\- J’en ai assez de me battre. Est-ce si compliquer à comprendre ?  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est que tu puisses tourner le dos à ce que nous sommes.  
\- Ce que nous étions, Bosco.  
\- Donc nous ne sommes plus rien, selon toi ? »

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il insiste autant ? Bon d’accord, elle était en train de mettre fin à leur partenariat, et dans le même temps à leur amitié qui durait depuis des années. Ce n’était pas rien. Faith se jura mentalement que la prochaine fois qu’elle se retrouverait dans une telle situation, elle choisirait la lâcheté et partirait sans rien dire. 

« J’ai vu toute ma vie être réduite en cendre sous mes yeux. Notre amitié également. Que veux-tu que je fasse contre ça ?  
\- A l’époque tu n’aurais pas baissé les bras. Tu te serais battue corps et âme plutôt que de prendre la fuite.  
\- Ne comprends donc tu pas ?! Il n’y a plus rien à sauver Bosco !! »

Le silence retomba sur cette triste constatation. Au fond, elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Ce soir leur relation avait atteint la limite du point de non-retour. Encore un effort et tout serait définitivement terminé. Bosco se demanda s’il devait également baisser les bras comme elle l’avait fait. Quand il parla, sa voix sembla résignée.

« Et 55-David dans tout ça ?  
\- Tu n’as qu’à demander à Maritza… Je suis sûre qu’elle serait ravie.  
\- Non.  
\- Ah tiens, c’est déjà fini entre vous ? »

Elle avait posé cette question sur un ton sarcastique, mais Bosco était trop en colère pour s’arrêter sur cette touche de provocation. Il ne pouvait accepter d’abandonner aussi facilement. Ils s’étaient toujours tirés l’un l’autres vers le haut quand les situations semblaient désespérées. En quoi ce soir était-il différent ? Alors il ne releva même pas et répondit franchement.

« Oui. Mais ce n’est pas le problème. Faith, 55-David ce n’est pas juste une escouade formée par n’importe quels officiers. 55-David c’est un duo unique. Et un duo, ça signifie toi et moi. Si l’un de nous s’en va, l’équation ne tient plus debout. » 

Touché. Faith baissa la tête. Il avait entièrement raison au fond. Elle s’acharnait sur lui alors qu’elle était l’entière responsable de ce mélodrame. Elle se radoucit et leva un regard presque timide vers son partenaire.

« Il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Non ? »

Le ton catégorique de sa réponse et le regard intense qu’il lui adressa la surprit. En l’espace d’un instant il semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre. Tout au fond d’elle, il y avait une petite étincelle qui s’en réjouit. 

« Non, je ne peux- je ne veux pas me résoudre à passer à autre chose.  
\- Je ne serais pas toujours là, Bosco.  
\- Je sais ça, c’est le risque du métier comme on nous l’a si souvent répété. Mais pour l’instant tu es encore là. Et je veux croire que toi et moi nous sommes plus fort que ça.  
\- Je ne te connaissais pas si optimiste, Bosco. »

La plaisanterie sembla l’amuser puisqu’il lui offrit un sourire. Le ton de la conversation avait retrouvé son calme. Après avoir tant bataillé ces derniers jours, c’était quelque chose de vraiment agréable. 

« Je sais pourquoi je me bats. Et je sais à la façon dont tu as réagi il y a quelques instants que tu as envie d’y croire aussi. Ça me suffit. »

Bosco fit encore un pas vers Faith et la prit par les épaules. Cette dernière baissa la tête et laissa son front reposer contre le torse de son meilleur ami. L’était-il toujours ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Cette soirée s’étirait en longueur et elle n’était plus sûre de rien. Cela se ressentit quand elle parla.

« Bosco, je-  
\- Faith, écoute… J’aimerais trouver les mots pour te convaincre de rester. Je me suis livré comme je ne l’ai jamais fait jusque-là et pourtant je n’ai pas l’impression que ça ait servie à quelque chose. Tu dis que je suis un facteur important dans ta vie, alors s’il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que j’ai besoin de toi. Tu dis que j’ai changé et que c’est ça qui t’a poussé à partir, et c’est à moitié vrai. En me rendant compte que je risquais de te perdre j’en suis venu à réaliser que j’avais des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments plus forts que ce que je m’étais autorisé à ressentir pour toi lorsque tu étais encore mariée à Fred. Mais si tu as voulu partir à cause de quelque chose, ce n’est pas moi qu’il faut pointer du doigt. Tu as peur et tu cherches à fuir.  
\- Non, je- »

Elle souhaitait malgré elle que les choses soient aussi simples que cela. Elle aimerait pouvoir s’imprégner des paroles de son partenaire, comme on s’enveloppe d’une couverture chaude et rassurante, et retrouver une vie tranquille. Mais il y avait tant de chose qui l’en empêchait. Elle voulut protester mais Bosco ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

« Ne cherche pas à nier. Les propos que tu m’as tenus tout à l’heure ont parlé pour toi. Tu as peur des sentiments que tu ressens. Et je ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour ça. Parce que s’ils sont aussi intenses que les miens, alors je t’accorde que c’est effrayant. Je n’ai jamais connu ce que tout le monde appelle l’amour, auparavant. Mais je crois en avoir un aperçu désormais. Et c’est pour cette raison, plus encore que toutes les autres, que je te supplie de rester. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir partir pour ne plus revenir, Faith… »

Doucement Bosco saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais au moment où il sentit qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui répondre il se recula, lui tirant un petit grognement de frustration qu’il ignora. S’ils devaient jouer, alors ils joueraient selon ses règles à lui. Après avoir lâché son visage, il se recula et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Faith resta plantée au milieu de son salon, surprise par ce soudain retournement de situation. Quand elle se ressaisit, son partenaire avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ce n’était pas la question la plus pertinente qui soit, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment pris le temps d’y réfléchir. C’était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête pour essayer de le retenir, au moins quelques secondes. 

« Je rentre chez moi. J’aurais tout tenté ce soir pour te retenir. Maintenant c’est à toi de décider ce que tu comptes faire. Quel que soit ton choix je ne te retiendrais plus. Bonne nuit, Faith. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et quitta l’appartement. La policière alla verrouiller la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser au sol. La soirée avait été chargée en émotions et ses jambes avaient tout d’un coup du mal à la porter.

*

Quand Faith se réveilla le lendemain, la matinée était bien avancée. Elle avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Sa confrontation avec Bosco lui avait donné à réfléchir. Pourtant elle se sentait beaucoup plus sereine que ces derniers jours, voire ces dernières semaines. Il avait mis le doigt sur des choses essentielles, des choses qu’elle refusait d’admettre et qui pourtant étaient bien réelles. Et puis surtout… il lui avait fourni une bonne raison de rester. Comme il lui avait fait comprendre juste avant de s’en aller, la balle était désormais dans son camp. Devait-elle accorder une dernière chance à 55-David ? Allait-elle leur donner une chance à tous les deux ? Le bruit de son estomac qui gargouille la tira de ses pensées. Soulevant la couette d’un mouvement ample, elle quitta son lit pour aller prendre une douche non sans jeter un coup d’œil à son réveil. 13h58.

Faith quitta son appartement une demi-heure plus tard, un sandwich préparé en vitesse dans son sac, direction le métro. Elle voulait arriver en avance au poste pour pouvoir s’entretenir avec Swersky avant le briefing quotidien. Elle pourrait bien tenir jusqu’à leur pause de milieu de soirée avec juste un morceau de pain et de jambon dans l’estomac, non ? Après tout elle avait déjà fait pire. Heureusement pour elle, les transports en commun n’étaient jamais bondés à cette heure-ci de l’après-midi. Elle put donc facilement trouver une place assise pour se restaurer le tant d’arriver à destination. 

Quand elle pénétra dans le commissariat, les couloirs grouillaient comme dans une fourmilière. Peu à peu les patrouilles de la journée rentraient se changer. Certains collègues lui adressèrent un signe de la main, d’autres des regards surpris étant donné l’heure à laquelle elle arrivait. A tous Faith leur répondit par un sourire. Ne s’attardant pas plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Seulement il ne s’y trouvait pas. Du coup elle retourna vers l’accueil et le planton se chargea de l’appeler. 

« Faith ! Tu es en avance !  
\- Bonjour Lieutenant. Je peux vous parler en privé ?  
\- Rien de grave j’espère ?  
\- Non.  
\- Très bien, allons-y alors. »

Robert Swersky s’effaça pour laisser son officier entrer dans le bureau, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Il avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme venait le voir, et il appréhendait un peu la suite des événements. Il prit place derrière son bureau et l’invita à en faire de même.

« Alors Faith ? C’est au sujet de la fameuse enveloppe ?  
\- Oui. »

L’homme poussa un soupir et sortit ladite enveloppe de son tiroir pour la poser à plat entre eux deux. Il n’aimait pas ce genre de situation.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix ?  
\- En fait, j’aimerais la récupérer… Si ce n’est pas trop tard, bien entendu. »

L’officier supérieur leva les yeux vers Faith, surprit. Cette dernière affichait un sourire timide. Comme Swersky ne répondit rien, elle pencha la tête sur le côté en se mordillant la lèvre. 

« Alors ?  
\- Oh ! Euh… Non. Enfin, j’veux dire, non ce n’est pas trop tard. »

Tous les deux poussèrent le même soupir de soulagement, ce qui les fit rire.

« Tant mieux. »

Quand son chef lui tendit l’enveloppe blanche, elle commença par la déchirer avant de se pencher pour la déposer au fond de la corbeille à papiers. Quand elle se redressa, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en signe de soulagement.

« Est-ce trop indiscret si je te demande ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?  
\- Eh bien… »

Bosco passa dans le couloir à ce moment-là, et tous les deux échangèrent un regard à travers la paroi vitrée. Elle lui offrit un large sourire qu’elle conserva lorsqu’elle reporta son attention sur Swersky pour lui répondre.

« Disons qu’on m’a prouvé que j’avais toutes les raisons de rester. »

Swersky jeta un œil en dehors de son bureau, là où le partenaire de la jeune femme était passé un instant plutôt, et il se mit à sourire sur un air entendu. Décidément, ces deux-là cesseraient-ils un jour de le surprendre ?

« Je vois. S’il n’y a rien d’autre, tu devrais aller te préparer. Il va bientôt être l’heure du briefing, et tu sais à quel point j’apprécie la ponctualité.  
\- Oui, boss. Merci. »

Le lieutenant lui adressa un hochement de tête et ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Puis Faith quitta son bureau pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Là-bas elle y retrouva son partenaire et leurs deux amis de 55-Charlie. Ces derniers levèrent la tête et la saluèrent chaleureusement. Elle les salua également mais s’approcha de Bosco qui terminait d’enfiler sa chemise d’uniforme. Sully et Davis s’arrêtèrent également dans leurs gestes pour les observer, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s’attendre de leur part.

« Tu avais raison, je n’ai pas le droit de baisser les bras. Je ne veux pas foutre en l’air notre équation. »

La policière fit un pas en avant et passa ses bras autour du cou de Bosco avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte sans se faire prier. 

« Crois-moi Davis, ces deux-là vont finir par me faire perdre mon latin.  
\- Il faudrait déjà que tu saches le parler mon pauvre Sully.  
\- C’est ça, moque-toi. Allez viens, on va être en retard pour le briefing.  
\- Ouais. Ne trainez pas trop les gars. »

Quand la porte se referma, Bosco se recula légèrement. 

« Je suis content que tu aies changé d’avis.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Je suis désolé pour… tu sais ? »

Il grimaça en repensant à toutes les horreurs qu’ils avaient échangées la veille dans cette même pièce. Faith dissipa cela en lui caressant la joue.

« Oublie ça, Bos’. Concentrons-nous sur l’avenir.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que l’avenir nous réserve, selon toi ?  
\- On pourrait peut-être commencer par remettre officiellement sur pieds notre duo infernal, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Et comment procède-t-on ?  
\- Comme ça... »

Et elle vint presser ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de répondre à son baiser, elle se recula avec un sourire malicieux. Bosco lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça me plait bien.  
\- Et maintenant on pourrait peut-être faire en sorte de ne pas arriver en retard au briefing ? Ça te changerait, pour une fois.  
\- Ça par contre… »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel en riant et fila se préparer en vitesse. Elle était arrivée en avance au poste, il serait dommage que Swersky ait à lui faire une remarque sur sa ponctualité. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard elle se trouvait en tenue.

« Prête ?  
\- Oui. »

Bosco lui vola un baiser puis la tira par la main en direction de la sortie. Les deux officiers de 55-David arrivèrent presque en courant dans la salle de briefing, juste à temps. Leur entrée peu discrète souleva quelques remarques dans l’assemblée et fit sourire leurs deux amis. Swersky leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’avait pas fini d’en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces deux-là.


End file.
